


You Are An Exception

by GrooveCrusader



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Other, everygameneedsabeachepisode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrooveCrusader/pseuds/GrooveCrusader
Summary: Emcee is surprised to find themselves hanging out with the demon brothers on Lord Diavolo's private beach! They are content to simply watch and relax on the sand, but a mischievous Beelzebub had other ideas...
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Kudos: 37





	You Are An Exception

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more Beel x MC, because the beach event gave me some new setting ideas to work with. Who doesn't want more demons at the beach conent?! I hope you enjoy!

You watch in awe as Beel and Lucifer surf on the turquoise waves, water droplets glinting against the sun. This beach really is wonderful, you think, resolving to make the most of your time here. You hadn’t expected to get the opportunity of a vacation and were even more unprepared for spending time with everyone in such a setting. Nevertheless, the brothers seem perfectly happy in the sun; even Levi seemed to be enjoying himself, making sandcastle figures and reading manga beneath the shade of the palm trees. You intend to spend time with every one of them, but right now you are happy to observe from your beach towel, dragging your hands through the fine, warm sand. 

Beel and Lucifer really are impressive. Of course, you quickly learned that all demons seem to have perfectly chiselled bodies- even Levi, who had whined constantly the one time you’d forced him to come along for a short jog-, but these two definitely worked on it, with Beel being the strongest of them all. You’re a little embarrassed at the excitable feeling humming through you as the pair swim towards you, clearly finished with their surfing for now. Lucifer gives you a nod before heading off towards the beach house as Beel jogs over and collapses down next to you.

“Hey, you, having fun?” He asks.

He’s still breathing hard, while suddenly you’re struggling to breathe at all. You gulp, trying not to stare at the shimmering water droplets on his muscles. 

“Y-yeah,” you stammer, cursing yourself at how flustered you feel. “You’re amazing at surfing, Beel. How did you get so good at it?”

“Thanks! There’s room for improvement, I messed up at the end because I started thinking about cheeseburgers. I don’t get to practice too often, but we’ve been here a few times over the years when Diavolo forces Lucifer to take a vacation.”

“It’s wonderful here,” you comment. “It’s just like the human world.” 

Suddenly, Beel’s arms are around you and his head is resting on your shoulder, his body still wet from the sea. You flush, although having him pressed against your side feels nice and cool against your body. 

“Aww Emcee, don’t be sad! Do you miss the human world that much?” Beel murmurs quietly in your ear. 

You wonder if he can feel you burning up at his touch. Trust Beel to be so thoughtful, so generous with his attention. The truth was that you didn’t miss the human world right now, not one bit. You were having far too much fun. You chuckle and rest your head on top of his.

“You’re so sweet, Beel. I don’t miss the human world at all right now. I’m having such a great time here with you…. uh- you all.” You hastily correct yourself and feel him chuckling quietly. 

“I’m glad,” he replies, shifting to kiss your cheek. “Now, are you gonna willingly come swimming with me or am I gonna have to make you?”

“W-what! Me? I’m happy here right—Ah! Beel!” you begin to protest, but before you can finish your sentence, Beel scoops you up into his arms and is jogging towards the sea. 

You briefly look up and see the devilish grin on his face before he throws you in, and you are immersed in the cool blue waters. You surface, playful fury on your face as you splash towards him. You’re not sure exactly what you’re going to do – there’s no way in hell you can push him in- but you’re certainly not going to watch him cackle at your expense, doubled over with laugher. You consider your limited options. There’s only one way you can make him equally flustered. You stomp through the water as you approach him, Beel only briefly aware of your approach. It works. You run and jump on him, his arms instinctively wrapping around your legs, and plant a long, soft kiss to his lips. He is satisfyingly taken aback, so much so that he stumbles, and you both fall back into the water together. Splash. Your heart beats fast, triumph on your face as you bob in the water next to the ginger-haired demon who is clearly blushing and looking at you with a delicious combination of surprise and desire. 

“You think I’m going to let you get away with that?” he rasps, starting to swim towards you.

You laugh happily, swimming away. You’re actually a pretty strong swimmer, and Beel is surprised by how long you manage to outpace him, the same mischievous grin on his face as he accepts the challenge. You realise that as a demon he is probably inherently faster than a human, but you persist, breathing hard as you swim through the pleasant water. In a few moments, you’re aware that Beel has indeed caught up, his figure in the periphery of your vision. Suddenly, he’s next to you, swimming on his back and beaming. 

“You’re fast, Emcee. I’m pretty impressed,” he pants, before wrapping his arms around you, forcing you to tread water instead. “Impressed, but not outmatched.” 

You can’t help but laugh.  
“It’s cute when you’re competitive. Beel. It’s not a side of you I see too often.”

“There’s not a lot I feel strongly enough to compete for.” He replies, pulling you closer. “You are an exception.”

Your heart is racing, partly from the exertion and partly from Beel’s words and touch. You don’t have time to respond as he pulls you in for another kiss. This one is different than the others; deeper, more desperate, his tongue exploring your mouth and his arms insistent around your waist. You’re far enough out that no one can see what’s really going on and it’s all you can do to remember to keep treading water, so overwhelmed are you by Beel’s kiss. You press yourself against him urgently, wrapping your arms around his neck, and you’re sure you can feel his heartbeat against your chest. You accidentally let slip a quiet moan as he kisses down your jaw to your neck, nibbling on the soft skin. You know that he’s going to leave a mark that the others are going to see, but right now you don’t care at all, and you feel Beel twitch at your outburst.

“Hmm, your neck seems pretty sensitive,” he whispers close to your ear. “I’ll have to remember that.” 

You feel a little dizzy, overwhelmed by everything as he nips at your collarbone. The water jolts you a little as a wave passes over your entwined bodies, and for a moment panic shoots through you as you realise that you’re going to slip under. Luckily, Beel anticipates it, and his arms tighten around you and hold you up, firm but gentle. 

“Not on my watch,” he says softly, giving you one last kiss on the lips. “Come on, let’s get you back to shore.” 

Beel wraps his arm around you as you rest against his shoulder and swim slowly back towards the beach. You’re vaguely aware of Asmo wolf whistling and Mammon shouting angrily in Beel’s direction as you reach the shallower waters. You both stand up, the water coming up higher for you than for Beel, as he rests his hands on your shoulders and gives you a once over. 

“Are you okay, Emcee? I’m sorry if I got a little carried away there,” he chuckles, the colour still apparent in his cheeks. 

“I’m fine, n-no worries,” you reply, feeling nervous to look into his eyes. 

You don’t have much choice, as he coaxes your chin up with his finger, and you’re left spellbound by his smile. 

“You suuure?” he sings. 

“I’m sure! I promise,” you laugh, shyly hugging him as you hide against his chest. “That was amazing…But I can’t vouch for what our reception is going to be with your brothers.”

“Ugh, I know. Mammon is gonna be on my ass about it for eternity” he laughs, kissing the top of your head. “Especially for those marks on your neck. Maybe I shouldn’t have done that, but I got a little…hungry.” 

Your stomach flutters and you’re aware of the sun beating down on you as heat sizzles down your body. 

“In my opinion, it was totally worth it.” you whisper, leaning up to plant a kiss on his neck. 

Beel seems thrilled by this, a smile lighting up his eyes as he squeezes you tight.

“Hmm, in that case, maybe I can double my investment later.” He laughs as you playfully whack his chest.

He captures your hand and entwines your fingers together as he leads you down the beach. Looking up at him as he smiles at you fills you up completely, so much so that you hardly notice as Mammon begins to chase you both down the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I think I'm going to add more chapters to this, with each one focussing on a different character, so keep ya peepers peeled. (:


End file.
